conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Helvoran Monarchs
This article is a comprehensive list of the Monarchs of the Kingdom of Helvore from the 7th century CE. For the political institution of the monarchy itself, please see Monarchy of Helvore. The [[Monarchy of Helvore|'Monarchs']]' of Helvore '''have ruled the Kingdom of Helvore since its establishment on the 17th of July, 950 CE until the present. The role of the ruling monarch of Helvore has changed since the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War in the late seventeenth century, from being an absolute ruler to one who is constitutionally restricted by the people of Helvore, represented in the Helvoran Constitution. The predecessor dynasty to that of the modern Helvoran monarchy is that of the Saignvalourians, who ruled the Saignvalourian Aeletic Kingdoms during the Dark Ages. The Aelvoran Saignvalourians, who ruled the Kingdom of Aelevoria, would later become the first monarchs of the unified Kingdom of Helvore under the House of Saignvalour. The House of Astonbury, a branch of the Rhythian monarchy, ruled as the dominant house of Helvore from the early 13th century, as a result of changing diplomatic relations between the Houses and the inability of Richarde II to produce a Saignvalourian heir. This house would continue to rule the Kingdom of Helvore until the diplomatic annexation of Mastenburg into the Kingdom of Helvore in the 15th century, wherein the Mastenburgian branch of the Saignvalours regained political control. As such, the House of Mastienne (also known as the restored House of Saignvalour) established dominance. Following the Helvoran Revolution, the absolutist Helvoran monarchy was overthrown, being replaced with the Helvoran Republic. At the conclusion of the Helvoran Civil War, a Bayerist Constitutional Monarchy was established, with Richarde de Vois being elected as the new monarch of the House of de Vois, which has remained in power until the present day. Saignvalourian Kings The Kings of the Saignvalourian Empire and its successor Kingdoms formed the predecessor to the modern-day Kingdom of Helvore. The Saignvalourians originated as an Aelvoran dynasty which ruled what is modern-day St. Crimse before expanding to conquer most of the Aquitanian coast. The Saignvalourians rose to prominence during the reign of Verciceris II, the son of Maesis (c. 602-647), who established the Saignvalourian Empire. House of Saignvalour The House of Saignvalour was the first royal house of the Kingdom of Helvore, and consists of the lineage of King Richarde I, an Aelvoran who lead to the creation of the Kingdom of Helvore, and its eventually conquest of the entire Helvoran Peninsula under the rule of Queen Madeline I (1083-1137), and unification of all its historical cultures, languages, and customs. Several famous monarchs from this period include King Richarde I (950-1001), King Henri I (1044-1052), and Queen Madeline I (1083-1137). House of Astonbury The House of Astonbury was the second of the noble houses to rule the Kingdom of Helvore, following the death of Richarde II, who died without heir. The House of Astonbury came to power with the marital union of Richarde II of the House of Saignvalour and Elizabeth Darkmore of the House of Astonbury. Under the domain of the House of Astonbury, Helvore saw the establishment of , increasing political ties with England and France, and the flourishing of the arts and medieval literature. House of Mastienne (Restored House of Saignvalour) The House of Mastienne was the third royal house of the Kingdom of Helvore. Following the death of Eloise II, who had no heirs, a period of brief political chaos ensued during the month-long September War of 1426. During this war, belligerents included various monarchic dynasties which claimed right to the Helvoran throne. In the end, the House of Mastienne (in fact a branch of the House of Saignvalour), gained control of Helvore with the crowning of Xavier I. Helvoran Republic With the execution of Thomas VI at the Battle of Roixterre on the 6th of October, 1666, Sébastian de Gallonterre declared himself president of the Helvoran Republic, effectively abolishing the Kingdom of Helvore for nine years between 1666 and 1675. During this time, as the Helvoran Civil War was fought between the Republicans, Royalists, and Bayerists, several individuals serves as presidents of the Republic of Helvore. With the creation of the constitutional Kingdom of Helvore' '''in 1678, the Helvoran Republic ended, and a new King was elected by the people. House of de Vois The House of de Vois is the fourth and current Royal House of the Kingdom of Helvore. Its first king, Richarde V, was elected by the people of Helvore following the abolition of the Helvoran Republic and establishment of a Bayerist Constitutional Monarchy. Historians now believe that Richarde V was in fact a distant cousin of Thomas VI, and thus, in effect, a continuation of the Saignvalourian Dynasty. This fact, however, is contested, and many simply consider the House of de Vois to be unrelated to that of the House of Mastienne or its predecessors. See Also: Category:Helvore Category:The History of Helvore Category:Politics of Helvore Category:People of Helvore Category:Politics Category:Monarchs Category:Finished Helvore Articles